


a jar of love

by hamerhalder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, another inspired au by tumblr, im not really good to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamerhalder/pseuds/hamerhalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neighbors who only meet because “i cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?” au<br/>another story inspired by another tumblr post! http://gotforyourlove.tumblr.com/post/103658899062</p>
            </blockquote>





	a jar of love

Zayn didn't even know how it happened really, he just remembered that he wanted to make a peanut butter jelly sandwich and the next thing he knew he stood outside of his door stomping over to his neighbour. You see, Zayn gets angry very fast when something doesn't go his way. Louis, his flatmate, tends to know everything about Zayn, including this, but he never really helps when Zayn comes in situations where things don't work out for him. He just laughs it away. This time wasn't any different. 

Zayn had been dreaming lovely for hours about his parents and his sisters until something hard landed on him, possibly a body, only it was not in his mind, unfortunately. ''Goodmorning sleeping beauty! It's past 2PM, and I'm starving. I need you to pull out your kitchen tricks, and make me something. Edible, if you could!'' Louis said closely to his ear. Zayn could  _feel_ him grinning. He groaned and gave Louis a smack on the head. This was apparently what his life had become. Getting woken by your best mate because he was a lazy ass and couldn't get some food ready for himself. The child. ''Damn! Why did you do that, Zayn? I deserve to be treated nicely. I am the king of this house!'' Louis said, clearly in mock-offense. ''First of all,'' Zayn corrected ''We live in an appartement, which isn't actually ours, may I remind you. It's your mother's. And I hit you because you deserve it.'' He said dryly before giving Louis a push, which caused him to fall of the bed. Louis started laughing from where he had fallen on the ground before saying ''You still need to make my lunch, Malik! Thank you already! And brush your teeth, will you.'' Zayn sighed. He was the most amazing friend ever, honestly. ''It will be ready in like, ten minutes.'' He stated, before leaving his bed and walking towards the lavatory. ''Ill be waiting, darling!'' Louis replied while skipping off to his room. 

After Zayn brushed his teeth, as Louis requested, he dressed up in some sweatpants and a loose shirt. He decided not to shave because, why would he anyway? Louis had seen him at his worst, and he didn't want to impress anyone. It was a lazy day after all. His classes didn't start until next Wednesday as it was currently Saturday. Normally he would do his hair and everything, but he was still really sleepy and couldn't give a fuck. He was searching for his phone in his room to check if he had any messages and then he walked towards the living, where the kitchen island was waiting for him. Zayn opened the refrigerator and looked inside for what seemed like ages, when he gave up and took out the freshest bread bag together with some peanut butter and a jelly jar. Zayn wanted to make something more ''complicated'' at first, but there was literally n o t h i n g anymore. The worst thing about it was the fact he wasn't even surprised. They didn't do grocery shopping that often, and in the evenings they always ate take out dinners even though Zayn was not a bad cook. He started smearing the peanut butter on four sandwiches, two for Louis and two for himself, when he heard a loud thud coming from the place Louis was probably seated in. ''What the fuck?'' Zayn muttered to himself before peaking inside of Louis' room. ''What's going on in here?'' He snapped, a little bit irritated. He had been awake for like two minutes and Louis was already turning their appartement upside down. Zayn couldn't afford it. ''Im announcing Im a hungry young-adult who needs to be fed. Where is my food, Zayn?'' Louis replied with a cheeky smile playing around his lips. ''I can't believe you call yourself a young-adult, really. Its almost ready. I only need to add the jelly to our sandwiches and then you can devour it.'' Zayn told him. He honestly felt like Louis' parent all the time. Telling him what to do, and what to do not. It was both endearing and exhausting. ''Ah!'' Louis jumped up with too much energy for Zayn's liking, but he didn't comment on it ''Im joining you in your magical forest.'' ''Im not even going to reply to that.'' Zayn spoke while walking back to their meal. 

Zayn held the jelly jar in one hand and with the other hand he tried opening it so he could finish his sandwiches, but sadly, it declined to go open. Zayn pushed, pulled, and turned, he basically tried everything, even banging on the lid and shaking it. But nothing worked, to no avail. Zayn was getting a little bit frustrated and blamed it on his lack of sleep. He kept trying to open it though, because he wasn't someone who gave up easily. And he wasn't about to lose his pride to a fucking jelly jar. At some point, Zayn had enough. Louis had been watching from his seat and he was giggling in his hand. The motherfucker. ''What are you chuckling at?'' He said while glaring in Louis' direction. ''You are always acting like you are The Hulk, but here you are. Mister can't even open a jelly jar! Come, let me help.'' Louis instructed, and he put his arms out to take over the jelly jar from him, but Zayn wasn't having it.  
''What? Definitely not. You are probably going to break it and then we won't have jelly on our peanut butter sandwiches. I won't risk it. I'll keep pulling and turning. It will work eventually.'' ''Stubborn ass'' Louis whispered to himself, a bit to loud, because Zayn had heard it. ''I can hear you'' He barked. ''I know, that was my intention!'' Louis yelled with enthusiasm in his voice. Zayn didn't know how he put up with him 24/7 if he really thought about it sometimes.

Five minutes had pasted and Zayn still hadn't been able to open it. He was getting really frustrated over this. How could the thing not open? He just wanted to have a nice meal with his best mate, fucking hell. Louis stomach grumbled. ''Zayn, enough. Just give me the damn jar. Im going to die here.'' Louis snatched the pot away from Zayn before he could protest. Louis pushed, pulled and turned but nothing happened, again. Now it was Zayn's time to giggle. ''You fucking ass! You were basically spitting at me because I started laughing with you, and now you are doing the same! You hypocrite!'' Louis snapped. ''This is what you get, for thinking you are better than anyone else.'' Zayn said simply, and wanted to take the jar back in to his hands, but for some reason his grip wasn't strong, and it fell on the ground. For a second he was afraid his feet were going to get wrecked, and Louis squeaked, but then he looked down and saw that the jar had survived. It didn't even have a little scratch..  
''What the fuck is this kind of bullshit? Im going to our neighbour to ask him if he can open this fucking thing before I'll become crazy.'' Zayn said in an angry tone. He was walking fast towards the door and almost shut it behind him when he heard Louis say ''You are already mad, my dear! But okay, Im going to eat my sandwich already! Like I care if there is jelly on it. Bye''

Before Zayn knew what he was doing he pounded on the neighbour's door and tapped his foot impatiently while standing by. He knew for a fact that it was a he, because he had heard people from the block talking about him, but he was relatively new, so Zayn didn't know his name either how he looked like. He didn't really care, if he was being honest. People moved in and out here all the time, there was no reason to keep track of who was living in the building besides him and Louis. Zayn was getting lost in his thoughts when the door opened and a man around his age stepped out to eye him curiously. Zayn did the same and holy fuck, if he knew how hot this dude was he would have cared before. He suddenly became aware of what he was wearing and how he looked. This guy was absolutely handsome. He had brought shoulders and big bushy eyebrows and he had a pair of puppy eyes which could make every person fall in love. Zayn stood a little straighter and coughed a little after checking the dude out.  
''Hi, Can I help you with something? You seem very shaken up.'' The man said. He had a nice voice, really. The type of sound you could listen with full on interest even if they were talking about something incredibly boring. ''Well, uhm, I cant get this jelly jar open, and I kinda need it for my sandwich, so I wanted to ask if you..?'' Zayn hadn't even finished his sentence before the guy started talking, not that he minded. ''Ofcourse I can!'' the guy turned the lid around with one swift twist, and it plopped open without any problem ''Here you go.'' He gave it back to Zayn with a smile that was perfect for a toothpaste commercial. Zayn couldn't believe him. ''Are you kidding me? I let it fell on the ground and it didn't even flinch. And here you are, just giving it a little force and you get it open?'' Zayn told the stranger with an open mouth. He wasn't thinking about his manners at this point. The guy shrugged ''No problem really, now that you have your jelly, can I get your name, maybe?'' He said, while he had a hopefull look in his eyes. Zayn thought it was adorable. ''Yea, Im sorry, Im Zayn. You are the new dude right?'' ''Zayn...'' he said, like he was testing it on his tongue, ''That's a beautiful name, Im Liam. And yes Im the new guy! But Im not so new anymore actually, someone came in with boxes yesterday, so I guess Im old news.'' Liam smiled brightly while shaking his hand. Zayn shaked back with a little force just beause he wanted to. ''You arent to me'' Zayn replied, with a little wink. And did he just really flirt with this Liam guy? He almost felt guilty, until Liam started smirking a little. It was handsome as hell.

''Sooo.. Im getting back now, have fun with your peanut butter jelly sandwich.'' Liam said, while releasing his hand. Zayn got a little dissapointed. ''Ofcourse, yeah, you probably have better things to do, sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing. See you next time maybe, Liam.'' He was about to head back to his appartement but he stopped himself. He didn't want to say goodbye to Liam just yet.  
''Liam?'' Zayn hesistated. Liam could be a murderer, or he could be straight or worse even. But then Liam turned around. ''Yes?'' he said, and he looked at him with his big brown eyes, and all of Zayn's doubts washed away.  
''Would you like to come inside?''


End file.
